Save Her
by midnight black light
Summary: What if Edward never came back for bella? what if she was never friends with jake? what if someone else got there first? What if Bella had to live alone? Well then this would happen. On Hold till all other stories finished
1. Into on the cliff

Save Her.

The wind violently whipped the cliff, as if it wanted to destroy the cliff face only leaving the sand and sea at the coast. The ocean below the cliff was midnight black and swirling as if it were possessed; the sky looked as if there was never to be light in the world ever again until the odd fork of lightening flashed across the sky illuminating the cliff. Upon the cliff the outlines of trees and bushes could be seen but no animals were on that cliff, no birds or foxes which would on any other night inhabit the trees and bushes.

A woman stood at the very top of the cliff literally on the edge. Yet she was relaxed and calm, not scared of falling off like the other people who had stood there before her. Her deep brown shimmering hair danced in the wind barely visible in the darkness. The woman's eyes if you could see them were the deepest brown that they were almost black. The lightening reflected off her transparent skin showing the scars that covered her skin, the scars were slightly darker than her skin but barely visible to the human eye.


	2. The Past

**Sorry it took me a while to update but I had a test. Thank you to Myela Marea for reviewing (you'll have to keep reading to find that out that) adding me to favourite story ECT. And thanx to Kestille for reviewing (Hope this Chapter is as good as the first) and adding me to story alert. Thanx to Fire daughter for adding me to story alert and thanx to Jules452 for adding this to favourite stories, it means a lot to me that you would bother to do these things.**

**To others please review I would like to hear whether I should continue or not, as well as any mistakes that I make so I can correct them.**

The Past.

Bella stood staring down at the possessed sea, the blackened sky and the empty landscape around her, which was so very different to the surroundings she loved, and ached to be in. Forks a town full of noting but glistening green trees and rain, a place where to anyone else it would be mind-numbingly boring and unacceptably wet. But to her it held the best memories, and the worst. Yet it is a place she can never go back too, not now not ever.

_Past Two months after Edward left._

_Bella stumbled up the hill, she had to reach the meadow it was the only place left that had not been destroyed the memories of __**them**__. Bella gasped trying to breathe again after the sharp stabbing pain in her heart when she thought about them. Tears rolled down her face, dropping into the thick mud that had consumed her shoes. Their house someone brought it, they ripped out everything out, and nothing was left, but the meadow. She continued up the hill as the tears got faster and started to block her vision, everything was blurred at the edges. When she finally stepped into the meadow she let out a howl of despair she was alone, Edward used her, Jacob refused to be anywhere near her, Charlie had tried to drag her kicking and scream to Phoenix and then the school had kicked her out for as they put it being in a catatonic state and for regular unpredictable crying in lessons. _

_Bella was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not hear the soft tread of impossibly fast feet, or smell the most alluring fragrance, or the feeling of the hairs on the back of the neck standing to attention, which meant when Laurent and Victoria crabbed her she didn't even have time to scream. _

_End of flashback._

Bella shivered not because of the weather but because of the memories, Victoria, Laurent and the worst day of her life. She sighed making a hollow empty sound that would if you could hear her it would break your heart. She shook her head trying to forget that day, the day everything changed.

_Continuation of the flashback._

_Two pairs of ice cold granite arm rapped round Bella, crushing her ribs and robbing her of her breath. Though the pain Bella registered Victoria's laugh of victory, it was of course amazingly beautiful, yet it was as sharp as a knife and as cold as her solid stone arms. Laurent however seemed a first to feel some discomfort but it soon faded into blood lust and the feeling of the hunt. Victoria then decided that her game to was too boring and therefore forced Bella's arm in the wrong direction very slowly, savouring Bella's screams of agony. _

_After what seem to Bella to be hours Victoria and Laurent stopped quickly as several giant wolves stopped on the edge of the meadow. _

_End of flashback._

Bella forced herself to stop; she did not want to remember the looks of horror on the faces she had once trusted. Or her own father's hatred of her, and what she had become. Bella turned and walked very slowly down the cliff hoping to forget not just that day but all the pain Edward had left if she could forget that maybe just maybe she would stop hurting, because she could not forget him she was not even sure if she wanted to. 


	3. New Life

**Hey, the next chapter but before that a quick thank you to Mrs Cullen666 for putting this story on story alert and a thank you to Pricel for putting the story into your favourite stories, as well as story alert and for putting me in favourite authors. **

**To others please review I'd love some feedback.**

New Life?

Bella ran down the cliff, willing her muscles to move faster to take her mind off the past but on to the present, her new life, with friends and a family who she knew would never dissert her, unlike _**them**_**. **She slowed down when she could see the small town she lived in. The town she lives in was extremely small but it had charm all the houses were from the mid 18th century most were terrace houses with ageing bricks and slate roofs. But the house Bella was walking to was on the edge of the town surrounded by a thick forest with lots of hanging willow trees and wet moss cover ground. The family had brought it to give Bella a reminder of Forks in her new life.

"Is, Issy wait up" shouted a voice from behind Bella, the voice was amazingly beautiful, it was higher than Bella's own voice but the woman it came from looked very like Bella. The woman's hair was pitch black like coal or oil, but looked like silk. Her face was slightly pointed and her eyes like Bella's were almost black yet they were a deep green not brown. She was taller than Bella by a few inches so when she reached Bella, Bella had to look up.

"Katelyn, What are you doing out? Shouldn't you be with Ben?" Bella asked her voice getting faster and more worried as she talked. The woman Katelyn laughed softly and spoke equally softly, "Issy Jonah is with him there playing on some murder, war, fighting game thing." Bella calmed down but looked at Katelyn thoughtfully "Is Ben better now?" Katelyn sighed and shook her head "No, he hates him self for hurting that boy a..." "But it wasn't his fault, if that idiot hadn't followed then everything would be fine" Bella interrupted. "Isabella Swan Tyler stop that now, do not go blaming everything on that poor boy yes he was stupid but if Ben had just told us that boy was starting to notice than we as a family could have done something." Katelyn remanded Bella. Bella sighed but agreed with Katelyn.

Katelyn rapped he arm around Bella's waist and steered Bella down the cobbled road into the forest were they started to run to the house but even before they got there they could here people shouting at each other. When they entered the houses they sore two men arguing, one was the same height as Bella, with messy blonde hair and sparkly deep blue again almost black eyes, who was currently shouting "Ben you did not win the blue car was mine". Katelyn shook her head as the other man, Ben, who is taller than Katelyn with light brown hair which went to his shoulders and deep amber eyes which were so close to black that they looked like night sky, shouted back "No was Jonah the blue car was mine." Bella smirked and yelled "Benjamin Dover Tyler and Jonah Attrick Tyler shut up"

Katelyn smiled at Bella when her two adopted sons jumped at the sound of Bella's voice. Ben and Jonah turned round to glare at Bella, who had a spilt second to start running before Ben and Jonah tried to catch her and in their words make her pay for making them jump.


End file.
